Oily Hare
Oily Hare is a 1951 Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies short, released in 1952, directed byRobert McKimson, written by Tedd Pierce, and starring Bugs Bunny. The title is a pun onoily hair, as with the earlier cartoon Slick Hare, along with the plot-line actually having to do with oil. The plot is similar to the short The Fair-Haired Hare, which was released one year earlier and features Yosemite Sam as Bugs' antagonist. Oily Hare also recycles the same ending where Bugs' home is filled with explosives and blown up. Synopsis Along Highway $101.00, approximately 531 miles from "Dollar$, Texas" and near "Deepinahearta", Texas, Bugs' rabbit hole in "Deepinahola", Texas upsets an oil tycoon, who sounds and acts like Yosemite Sam, because it isn't producing any oil. The tycoon pulls up to the hole in a green stretch limousine that is so long that it requires a long-distance telephone operator in the middle of the car to connect the tycoon to his chauffeur, Maverick, so he can tell Maverick (who does not have a speaking role, but communicates by nodding his head) to stop the car. The tycoon says: "Stop the car Maverick! There's a hole on my property that aint a gushing oil!" On the back door of the limousine, a crest is shown which carries the legend, "Orvil Rich—Texan". Once Maverick stops the car, pulls a motor scooter out from behind the driver's seat (aWestern saddle) and rides the scooter back to the tycoon's back door. The tycoon surveys the situation and builds a derrick over top of the hole. Bugs comes up and asks "What's up doc?" The tycoon explains and tells Bugs to "git". Bugs tells the tycoon that the hole is, in fact, his home and tells the tycoon to drill someplace else. The tycoon tries to evict Bugs, which gets Bugs' dander up. He sends down a box ofdynamite and Bugs gives the tycoon a birthday cake with the dynamite sticks for candles. "Now who could'a knowed it was my birthday, especially when it 'tain't?" asks the tycoon. Bugs then asks the tycoon to make a wish. The tycoon says: "Ah wish...Ah wish...nah: I've got too much of that filthy green stuff already!" The tycoon tries to blow out the candles but the dynamite blows up in his face. The tycoon then tries to trick Bugs by saying: "I've got a proposition I want to talk to you about." Bugs fits a pipe through his ladder that has a funnel on one end and an elbow on the other, so the it will direct the bullets into the tycoon's butt. The tycoon, very angry, orders Maverick to get Bugs out. Bugs steals Maverick's clothes and comes out dressed as Maverick. The tycoon decides to get Bugs himself, but can't find him. Bugs lifts the hat to show it's him. The tycoon calls for Maverick, who's still in Bugs' hole. The tycoon, ignorant of the situation, calls up the hole for Maverick to lower some dynamite. Bugs sends down as much as possible, at the demands of the tycoon who says: "I'll blow the critter to the outskirts of Dallas!" The hole is so loaded with dynamite when the tycoon, who is in the hole, can't see his hand before his face. Bugs calls down and tells the tycoon to look in his left hand dresser drawer for his "cigareet" lighter, which the tycoon uses while still in the hole. After the explosion, instead of oil, a gusher of carrots comes out of the hole and Bugs exclaims: "Hey! Looks like I brought in a 'carrot '''gusher!". After chomping on one of them, he senses some of the audience's slight disbelief at what they're seeing, adding: "Yeah, I know, I know...but ''anything can happen in 'Te-ay-xus'!" which closes the cartoon. Characters *Bugs Bunny *Yosemite Sam Category:Short Category:Looney Tunes Short Category:Classic Shorts Category:Episodes Category:WB Category:Looney Tunes Episodes